


Silent Stalker

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 371: Armour. AU pre-Rose.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silent Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 371: Armour. AU pre-Rose.

Rose's Mum always warned her about men like him. 'Stalker', she'd call him. Bad news.

But though he usually just skulked after Rose at a safe distance, the leather jacket he wore like armour blending into the shadows, today he'd made actual contact, swooping in and rescuing her when her head was so up-in-the-clouds she hadn't even noticed an oncoming car. He’d stared down at her, then, his grip on her as intense as what lurked in his blue eyes, before he'd just up and walked away. 

Her Mum wouldn't approve, no, but that hardly mattered; Rose was interested now.


End file.
